Aphrodite's revenge: Thaliaco
by no one but someone
Summary: Gee I wonder what this is about, oh I know! A sequel to Aphrodite's revenge! No duh! REVIEW!
1. Silena and I fight

**You guys keep on asking for a sequel so here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

I was at the Aphrodite cabin having a fight with Selina. Why you ask? She switched all my clothes with dresses and stuff. I yelled, "I'm not a girl!" She made a lame excuse like, 'I thought that was your sisters dresser.' Or , "Clarisse made me!" Or something. But that's when I got a bit angry.

I opened her closet and grabbed a random dress. I then pulled out my black spray paint. Selina's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." I said, "Try me." Selina in a real shrill voice she yelled, "Moooooooom!" It shook the entire cabin. Aphrodite flashed right next to her. "Yes dear?" She pointed at me. I gulped. Aphrodite frowned then asked, "What are you doing with that spray paint?"

I threw the can behind me. I asked, "What spray paint?" Selina said, "Mom, can you (**whisper, whisper)**?" Then they whispered for a while then they said at the same time, "Thalia."

Then they both left. I went back to my cabin trying to figure what they meant by that. As soon as my head hit the pillow I understood. I then ran to Thalia's cabin. I knocked on the door repeatedly. When she came out I said, " -."

She said, "Shut up! I mean, slow down. Now what is it?" I said, "You better hide because Aphrodite might do the same thing she did to Annabeth, remember?" She laughed, "Oh yeah that was hilarious. But are you sure?" As if right on que Aphrodite walked up with Silena smiling. Aphrodite asked, "Hi darling, hows it going?" Thalia looked at Silena then Aphrodite. She said, "Uhhh Sleepy, bye!" She stepped back and slammed the door.

Aphrodite then snapped her fingers and sent me to my cabin. I said, "Oh s***." I ran to my door but it was locked from the outside. I yelled, "F***!" I paced and paced trying to think what to do. I first tried shadow traveling but all it did was give me a bloody nose. I then tried contacting dad, but that failed to. When I was about to give up hope the door opened and . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Review or else . . .<strong>


	2. Argus gets us out of here

**Where we left off . . .. **

_The door opened and. . . ._

**Where we continue **

**Nico's P.O.V**

Percy said, "Nico, you got to see what's going on in the Zeus cabin!" We ran there as fast as we could. Percy peeped through the window. I looked up and saw Aphrodite using a needle filled with some pink stuff on Thalia sleeping. Silena was grinning not quite evilly but evil enough. Percy whispered, "Do you have any idea why they're doing this to her?" I said, "Nope, not a clue, nada." Percy suspiciously looked at me.

Once they were done they stuck a blindfold around Thalia. Aphrodite disappeared and left Thalia with Silena. We decided to put our distance with Thalia because gods knows what will happen when she sees me.

We ran to the Big House to tell Chiron as fast as we could. We ran to Chiron. I said, "Thalia-pant, pant-Aphrodite-pant, pant-needle." Chiron said, "Take a deep breath. Now what is it?" I said, "Aphrodite inserted some liquid into Thalia with a needle." Chiron asked, "Was the liquid pink or black?" "Pink"

Chiron said, "Was it a small dose, or a half dose." Percy said, "It was the whole thing." Chiron paled. He said, "Make sure you're not the first person you see, unless you want a psycho to love you." Chiron yelled, "Argus!" Argus's van screeched in front of the Big House. Chiron threw Percy and me into the van. Chiron said, "Get them out of here as fast as possible!" Chiron shut the door and Argus drove us at like 69mph.

I said, "I feel sorry for the sap who Thalia will see first."


	3. Evacuation

**Thalia: Hey, I thought you weren't going to make me go through the same thing as Annabeth! Me: Hey I did too but the reviewers wanted a Thaliaco story for the sequel, so here we are! Thalia: F*** you b*****d Me: You do realize they will tell me to make you do unspeakable things for cussing at them. Thalia: I take that back. Me: Now that's over with, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

Argus was driving Percy and me to Zeus knows where. I was trying to think of the possibilities of Thalia seeing me first. The odds were 50/50 since Silena most likely doesn't have a picture of me. But who knows? I turned to Percy crunching on potato chips. I asked, "Do you mind?"

He asked, "What? I'm hungry." I asked, "Percy how did Annabeth fall in love with you, I mean, you weren't the first person she saw." He shrugged, "Well maybe it's DNA coded or something, like when someone you know matches the description you fall in love with them."

I thought, _Gee, thanks Percy you made me feel a whooooole lot better. _We were driving and driving when Percy pulled out his phone. I asked, "What are you doing?" He said, "Calling Chiron." That threw me off. I asked, "Chiron doesn't have a phone, so how are you going to call him?" He said, "Yeah but the Athena kids made a cool app that makes a holographic rainbow to I.M. other demigods or creatures and such."

He clicked on the app, and a rainbow popped up. He got a golden drachma, and muttered the offering. Sure enough Chiron appeared on the screen. Chiron yelled, "Percy! Right now we're getting all the boys out of Camp Half-Blood. Are you at the Empire state building yet?" "No." "Chiron sighed. "Well, I'm going to meet you there to consult with one of the gods, to get one to help us."

I asked, "That's the plan? Seriously?" "What's wrong with it?" "Well it's just the fact that, no god except Aphrodite can get rid of it!" "No not _just one _there are two others you're forgetting." Percy said, "Apollo and Phillip." I still can't get used to the fact there's a god named Phillip.

I said, "Yeah but how do we know they'll help us this time?" Percy asked, "Why would they? It's not like they take a day off or anything."

**10 minutes later . . .**

"Sorry guys we can't help you, this is our day off." Percy said, "Damn it!" I asked Percy, "Why the hell did you jynx us? You know the lazy, idiotic author, will do that to us if we say things like that!" **Hey! **"Well we better find a way to save Thalia from Aphrodite."

Phillip turns towards George and said, "That's what you get for dosing off during your shift." George mumbled, "Sorry sir."

Chiron said, "Well enjoy your vacation while we work for you." Apollo said, "We sure will, last one out has to have a staring contest with Medusa!" Then Apollo, Phillip, and George teleported away.

I said, "Well let's go back to brainstorming."


	4. The Hunt's begin

**Nico's P.O.V**

Me, Percy, and Chiron was at Olympus trying to figure out what the Hades to do next. I suggested we just beat Aphrodite up, but they told me then she couldn't cure Thalia. And besides she's, well, a goddess.

But then I came up with another idea. I said, "Why don't we just bribe Eros? He got bribed a LOT in the old days. Maybe he hasn't broken his habit." But of course Chiron found a hole in it and said, "But nobody knows where he is." "Well that's why we have to find him. Come on!"

So Percy, Chiron, and me split up to go look for Eros's lair. I checked one of Aphrodite's temples (the one that Cronos didn't destroy)

Percy checked one of Aphrodite's gardens, while Chiron asked other minor gods if they have any idea where Eros lives.

_Meanwhile . . ._

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Thalia was running around Camp H.B asking people, "Have you seen Nico?" desperately. Until finally she heard he went to Olympus.

She instantly started running to find a taxi. She yelled, "Taxi the nanosecond she saw one. She quickly said, "To Olym- I mean to the Empire state building. And hurry."

_Meanwhile (again0_

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was searching the garden for any hint of where Eros might be when I stubbed my foot on something. I yelled, "Oww. Holy ******* Son of a********!"

I looked at what I tripped on. It seemed to be some sort of handle to something. I yelled, "Nico, Chiron, get over here!" Chiron galloped over with Nico. He asked, "What is it?" I opened the trapdoor thing and said, "It may be a hunch, but I think I found the entrance."

We then entered inside.


	5. Running

**Hey people! Sorry I took so long but I-**

**-crickets chirping-**

**Oh wait I forgot Christmas has gotten so big that it basically ate thanksgiving and all of December. Well I guess this is for the crickets.**

**-crickets start cheering-**

**-Guy busts in- Wait! I'm an atheist! Don't start without me!**

**Too late this is for the crickets.**

**-Atheist gets on hands and knees and dramatically yells- Noooooooooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

As the "gang", I guess, was walking through the hallway suddenly Chiron just stops as if he was thinking about something. Percy asked, "Chiron are you okay?" Then Chiron just snapped. He ran straight at the wall screaming, "Oh my god! I love you wall!" And started doing unprintable things to the wall.

Nico just shrugged and said, "I'll get Dionysus later but right now we have to go or _she'll _find me." Percy just decided to keep on walking since he did not want to see that wall get that kind of treatment. Percy just said, "When we get back I'm going to try to redefine the word "insanity". So as the gang minus one they heard the sound of Armageddon. "Oh _Niiicooo!_" They didn't even look back. They just ran down the insanely long hallway. Then they heard a whizzing sound and Nico yelled, "Percy! My arm just went numb!"

Percy looked behind him and saw Nico with a arrow in his left shoulder and Thalia bringing the string to full draw. But that's when Percy ran into the door since he wasn't looking. Nico just shoved Percy to side and opened the door. Percy scrambled in.

Percy yelled, "Lock it!" Nico just said(as he was locking the door) "Who am I? A guy with 5 IQ?" As they were panting from their marathon they turned around and saw they were in a sort of waiting room with everybody looking at them. Nico was thinking, "Random." While Percy was thinking, "I hope my fly isn't down." Not realizing he was wearing sweats.

The lady up front said, "Ummm. . ." "Eros is waiting for you." Nico and Percy exchange looks and Nico asked, "Really?" She says, "Yeah it was reserved by a person called, 'No one but someone' do you know him?" They rolled their eyes. Basically thinking if I got into this mess I should have at least helped them. But didn't want to say it out loud or well author karma.

The lady said, "Well Eros is the third on your right." They mumbled, "Thanks." In union.

As they walked down **another freaking' hallway **they saw someone cartwheel out of a room going, "Thank the gods! My sisters cured!" It turned out to be the room Eros was waiting in. So Nico opened the door and walked right in with Percy just staying outside because he didn't want to get involved. As Nico walked in it was an office with a man behind his desk in a business suit and a woman in her mid-twenties sitting in one of 2 chairs. The woman was sitting there saying, "I did WHAT to him yesterday?" The man behind the desk said, "You don't want to know. Now leave I have another 'client' to deal with." The woman just decided not to argue and left.

The man pointed to one of the chairs and said, "Sit down, please." Nico decided not to argue and sat. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, "I am Eros I know your dilemma and I know the solution. All you have to do is listen." Nico closed his mouth trying not to get pissed off. Eros continued saying, "All I ask is for payment. Now what is it? Jewels, or a favor? And remember no take backs." Nico was about to say 'Jewels' when the author interrupted by saying, "**Favor**" in a really bad impression of Nico. Eros didn't seem to tell the difference. "Okay so the favor I ask you is to find my mothers hairbrush which I'm constantly bothered for to find." Nico suddenly forgot his rage towards the author and thought, "Finally a non-deadly task." Until Eros said, "The only places I haven't looked is the throne room, My mom's 'Hanging Ground's' and Hephaestus's place." The rage came back like a tsunami. Eros not wanting to get ripped apart by Nico said, "By have a nice quest! Oh and what happened to Chiron was part of my security system he's all better now bye!" And snapped his fingers.

Nico found himself back at Mount Olympus with Chiron, and Percy. Chiron said, "I suddenly feel as if I did something horribly life scaring." Nico just said, "I'm going to send whoever invented quests to the Fields of Punishment." Chiron said, "Why do you think Tantalus is there?" Nico said, "Fine I'll send him No one but someone as a roommate." **Good luck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it!<strong>


	6. The assinments

**Well here is a short little chapter.**

* * *

><p>Third person's P.O.V<p>

Nico said, "Alright now we have to find a stupid hairbrush that's been gone for gods knows how long, bring it back to Eros so he can take the credit, and avoid Thalia, a simple day for us." Percy nodded in agreement. Nico said, "Percy you check the Throne room, Chiron you check Hephaestus's place, and I'll check Aphrodite's Hanging grounds wherever that is." Chiron said, "Ohhh, then we have a problem, you see Aphrodite likes to take a break on her planet named after herself soo. . ." Nico said, "I have to go to VENUS?!" Chiron nodded, "Nico said, "Ohh come ON! I'll get you author!" And Nico looked up at the sky and flipped the author off. Love you too!

Nico said, "Well might as well get this over with. Now how to get to Venus?" Percy said, "I got an Idea!" Nico said, "There's a first." "Hey!" Nico shrugged Percy said, "Anyway, you could always." He made a gesture with his hands( I won't explain it or It'll give it away).

Nico went, "Noo." Percy said, "It's not that dangerous." Nico defended, "I could get killed!" Percy said, "The mist." Nico said, "Fine but if I get killed I'll come back to haunt you." Percy rolled his eyes like it was an empty threat and walked towards the throne room to check it.

Chiron asked, "Wait, I don't understand, what are you going to do?" Nico sighed, he said, "Keep your eye on news networks, you'll see." and walked away to his supposedly death. Chiron said, "Well there are a lot of T.V's at Hephaestus's place." Then he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Houston We Have A Problem

**Since I have a laptop now it's a lot easier to write since my other computer was too slow, and now, I can write anywhere so expect more updates but don't get your hopes too high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>

Percy was looking around the throne room hoping to find the hairbrush. He was checking around Aphrodite's chair which reeked from perfume overdose. Percy had a clothing pin on his nose. He thought, "How the hell does Aphrodite stand this?" But continued to look. Soon he found a- "What the hell?" **Wait, you just cut off the narrator when it's third person p.o.v. How is that possible?**

Percy shrugged. "Anyway, what the hell? Alright, No one but someone, tell me this, who made this poster with me and Annabeth doing, this?!" Silence. Percy said, "Fine! I'll ask someone else later!" He put the poster away and went back to the raiding the space inbetween the wall and the throne. But what he didn't realize was that there was someone in there. "Son."

Percy turned around. Poseidon standing there with a puzzled look on his face. He asked, "Umm, why are you looking behind Aphrodite's throne?" Percy said nervously, "It's a long story." Poseidon still stood there. He said, "I'm not going until I find out what's going on." Percy said, "Quest?" Poseidon said, "See not so long after all. Bye, oh and if anyone asks, I wasn't the one who booby trapped Zeus's throne." Percy said, "Ummm, okay." Then Poseidon put a mysterious object under Zeus's throne and left.

Percy decided to ignore what just happened and went back to work.

Chiron was going through the workshop of the fire god. "Okay, let's see, not one hairbrush. But a mechanical horse, a mechanical spider monkey, a mechanical nutcracker, a mechanical mechanic, and a video of a robot doing the robot on a loop, or is it just dancing? Anyway, no hairbrush."

Then thudding was heard, Chiron said, "Uh-oh, he's coming back. I better hide." (**no sh*t Captain obvious.**) Chiron bolted under a table and covered himself with mechanical parts (It was a big table). Anyway that's when Hephaestus walked in. He sat down in front of a T.V. and started eating popcorn. He bellowed, "Look at those awesome moves! You go robot!" Chiron used this as his chance to get out of there.

But then Chiron remembered something, "I need to keep my eye on the news networks." And stayed with his eyes glue to the nearby news channel. He got bored of listening to the latest story on how a celebrity got a fan pregnant. So he flipped the channel to another news network.

Suddenly he saw a reporter saying this in front of a NASA rocket taking off, "Somehow a pale, goth-looking kid has snuck on to the latest rocket taking 1 astronaut to Venus, but it is too late to stop the rocket, it has predetermined coordinates and is on autopilot."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Oh crap, oh crap, got to act cool, got to act cool. I said to the very confused pilot, "Do we got any peanuts on this flight?" He just gave me a weird look. He said, "Houston we have a problem."To the people at mission control. He then looked at me and asked, "Ummmm, WTF are you doing here? I said, "Would you believe that I'm a rookie astronaut in training?" He said, "Well if you're a rookie that would explain how you got on, but not why." I tried to think of a good lie fast. "Ummm, they thought I was good enough?"

The guy shrugged, "Those NASA guys sure are crazy to send you here. But since I can't send you back I guess we'll have to make do. My name's Josh Rose(**I don't know I just needed a last name!**). Yours?" Nico said, "Nico Di Angelo." Josh asked, "Sooooo, how's it going? Sigh. Houston, we have a problem.

**The end, ba, ba, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nah, anyway, if you're still following me, great! If you know someone who's given up on me, tell 'em I'm back! Oh and I bet you $5 dollars you'll read this. JK! PEACE!**


	8. Wifi In Space

**Wow, I have so many people reading this story, wait, hold on, I need to set the mood.**

**-dramatic music stars to play in the backround-**

**I want to thank you all for reading this story!**

**- tear falls down face-**

**It makes me so happy seeing all of you reading this story! Hold on.**

**-blows nose-**

**Now, on with the story!**

**-people applauding-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

So, me and Josh were stuck on this thing due to the fact that I saw no other way to get to Venus, and took Percy's advice at the same time. At least there were cards so I could play solitaire, and they were magnetic, or else it would be very easy to cheat, and get confused.

Eventually I joked, "Do you think I could get some Wifi reception up here?" Josh said, "Yeah, we actually do, you can even watch T.V. up here!" Now you tell me. Soon I found myself praying to Hermes to hurry up the rocket and get it to Venus more quickly. In my head I heard someone say this, "_Wish granted_." And suddenly I lurched backward and my Ipod almost flung out of my hands. I yelled, "What the Hades is going on here?" ( sorry dad) Josh yelled back, "I don't know! Our velocity suddenly increased tenfold!"

After a few minutes we slowed down. I could tell because me, and Josh's body's were basically glued to the front of the rocket. I eventually ripped my face off the window and headed for the airlock of the rocket. I looked to our right and saw we were orbiting Venus. I grabbed a astronaut suit and put it on me.

Josh asked, "Wait, what do you think you're doing?" I replied, "Recreating Felix Baumgartner's jump." (**That was frickin' awesome! If you don't know who he is look him up!**) Josh said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just a kid, you'll either die from the heat, or from the land." I looked back and said, "I am the _Prince_ of Death." That's when I went into the airlock, closed the door behind me, opened the door in front of me, and got sucked out and fell towards Venus.

I was going so fast, and it was getting so hot, that the only way for me to survive, was to shadow travel, so, I did.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found myself in, a garden? It was switching between a garden, and a craggy, rocky surface with volcanoes. I rolled my eyes, the mist. I tried to see if the air was breathable, so I took off my helmet and found the air was breathable. I then went off to search for the hairbrush.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any things that aren't true (like the wifi in space) in this story to the astronauts.<strong>


	9. Elevators are longer than you think

**The long awaited chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking through the jungle on Venus, looking for the hairbrush of Aphrodite (how many people can say that who aren't insane and mean it?). As I was coming to a clearing in the middle of the clearing was . . . a elevator? Why on Venus would Aphrodite have a elevator just sitting here? Eh, whatever it seems the gods have their own 'reasons'. I walk over to the elevator and press the button on the side. When the doors open I see a elevator operator to the side. She had long, curvy, blonde hair. The kind you'd expect to either be in fashion, be a stereotypical ditz or a little of both.

She said, "Hi!" In a really high-pitched voice. I almost wanted to move back with my dad. I said, "Hi." The woman asked, "Umm, like, which floooor?" I asked, "Umm, the one with the directory?" She asked, "So, like, the 2345th floor?" I nodded my head, "Sure." She waved me in and I stepped inside.

As the door closed some part of me told me, "You're dead." I wish I listened because in five minutes into the ride the operator asked, "So what's your name?"

**10 minutes later. . .**

Sally (the name of the operator) was droning on, and on, and on, "- I, like, have a boyfriend, and he, like, is _sooo_ hot. He's nice too but, I mean, he, like is sometimes a idoit, but it's okay, I like, can see past that. Anyway-" I attempted to tune her out but it's near impossible. I look up and see we were only on the 78th floor. I sighed.

**5 minutes later. . .**

Sally was still talking while I was thinking of reasons not to kill her, "I, like, hate seeing people who wear socks and sandals together, it's just so, uggh disgusting." I thought, "I can think of other things that make me shiver too." Suddenly her phone rang. She said, "Hold on, I like, need to get this." I muttered, "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere soon." She held the phone up to her ear. She asked, "Hello? Like, Sally speaking." She paused for a couple of minutes. She screamed at a pitch almost only dogs could hear, "_What_!? What do you mean we're breaking up?!"

**20 minutes later again . . .**

Sally was sobbing in the corner of the elevator I was next to her trying to comfort her because the elevator for some reason would only go up if she was in a more happy mood. Because once her lip began trembling the elevator stopped. She was blowing her nose saying, "And once we went out for ice cream an-and he bought me a strawberry flavoured one. AND I LOVE STRAWBERRIES!" Nico was rocked her attempting to comfort her. He looked up and saw they were at the 1128th floor. Nico thought, _"The climb might not be too long."_ But disregarded the thought once he realized he would have to go back down at some point. Sally said sniffling asked, "Nick?" Nico replied, "Nico." Sally asked again, "Nico?" I asked, "What?" slightly annoyed. She asked, "I need a hug."

I awkwardly hug her while she was sobbing a little. In my head I was thinking, _"Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her. . ."_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, now I can alleviate the pressure I've been getting from holding this story off.<strong>


	10. Achievement Unlocked! Got the Brush!

**Sorry about taking so long with this. I have writer's speed bump, it's like writer's block, but slow instead of impossible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's P.O.V<strong>

I ran out of the elevator to get away from Sally the crazy elevator operator. I looked back at her to see if she was going to chase me or something but she was making the 'call me' hand signal. I shuddered once the elevator doors closed, no way I was going to call that crazy girl, ever. I just continued on to look for the directory. Not seeing it anywhere he sighed in frustration. When he saw on his left, the entire wall was a directory. I thought to myself, "Seriously? Aphrodite should be the goddess of WAY TOO MUCH CRAP!" I walked up to the directory and searched it . . . and searched it . . . and searched it.

I started getting annoyed, "Where the hell would a goddess last have her hairbrush?!" That's when I noticed there was only 1 hairdressing place in the entire building. I raised an eyebrow wondering why the author was making it this easy for me . . . until I realized it's 476 floors away and the only way there is by elevator.

I almost wanted to cry, right there. But I pulled myself together and walked back to the elevator door, pressed the button and waited for ugh . . . her. The doors opened, and luckily for me, it was a different person, somehow. I wonder how many different elevators there are in this building. Anyway this ride was luckily uneventful and I was able to get to the floor with no problem.

I wandered around for awhile (man that place is huge) when I found the only hairdressers . . . and Aphrodite was there getting her haircut. Again, I wanted to cry, why did destiny hate me so much? I into the hairdressers trying to sneak past her but to no avail

"Hello Nico, what are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked. I forcefully suppressed a groan.

I put on a neutral face and replied, "Oh, umm, god planet sightseeing. You know, seeing all of the gods' planets named after them." Aphrodite asked, "Did you miss the tour?" I nodded, "Apparently." Aphrodite was just done with getting her hair ready so she got up and stated, "Well . . . let's get started!"

**-Three long, long, hours later-**

That was the longest thing I've ever done in my life. If my dad felt any mercy for me he would've killed me right then and there.

Aphrodite asked, "So, any questions?" I had to get this over with somehow, but I still needed to find the hairbrush so I did the logical thing and asked, "Which store do you visit the most?" Aphrodite answered, "The cafe on the roof." I thought, "What the . . ."

As Aphrodite was taking me to the top of the . . . mall I guess I should call it, I was rocking from the toe to the heel and back again repeatedly in the elevator with Aphrodite brushing her hair and an attendant by the door to press the buttons. Then I noticed something, Aphrodite was brushing her hair. The brush looked extravagant and her style she must've not realized that it could be that the one she is using is the brush. I took out his cellphone and took a pic of the brush without Aphrodite's knowledge (just turned off the flash) and saved it.

Once we got to the top I asked Aphrodite, "Hey I need to make a quick Iris message." Aphrodite shrugged, " There's a sprinkler in the corner, just be quick, I need this tour to be over quickly, I thought it would be over by now." I hurried over to the sprinkler Aphrodite was talking about, turning it on and threw the gold drachma in the rainbow. I requested, "Eros." There was a sideways glance of him getting some coffee and flirting with the help desk. I yelled, "Eros!" He was startled and accidentally spilled some coffee all over his suit.

"Zeus! Nico can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation?" Eros asked as he was trying to clean the spill up. I stated, "You were flirting." And he retorted, "Love is my business, flirting is very important since I'm the god of Love." I waved it aside, "I think I found it." Eros looked up. "Where." I got out my phone and showed him the picture. He nodded, "Yep, that's the one. Where is it?" I gestured behind me, "Aphrodite doesn't realize she has it." Eros grinned widely, "This is just too perfect." I asked him, "So . . ?" Eros asked, "So what? Oh! That's right I owe you for this, yeah, I'll make her sane again, or at least as sane as she was before this." I nodded in appreciation. I asked, "Should I go get it for you or?" Eros said, "Nah, I can handle it now. Luck kid." And the message ended.

I pumped my fist in the air, "Yes!" And I walked back to Aphrodite with a spring in my step. Aphrodite asked, "What are you so happy about?" I shrugged, "Received some good news." Aphrodite accepted the answer. Now I just needed to get off of Venus. I asked, "Hey Aphrodite, I just realized I need to go somewhere real quick, I've got a . . . thing." Aphrodite said, "Thank the Fates! Yes, I'll send you home." She snapped her fingers and I found myself lying on my back at Camp Half Blood. I got up, brushed myself off and muttered the four worst words in the english language, "Nothing could go wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to screw Nico this time? Find out in the next chapter that will probably take forever on.<strong>

**Sorry everyone, I should've done this sooner but I'm not exactly the best at not procrastinating. So you'll see what will mess up Nico in the next chapter.**


End file.
